Sailor Moon : Histoires courtes II
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de petites histoires mettant en scène différents personnages du manga.
1. Chapter 1

Pourrir.

Un beau matin, Artémis a prit la décision de sortir faire un tour dehors afin de pouvoir respirer un peu. Ce n'est pas que l'animal se plaint de la vie qu'il mène avec et chez Minako mais parfois, un minimum de solitude peut faire le plus grand bien. En tout cas, le chat blanc estime avoir de la chance en ce qui concerne sa maîtresse. En effet, dès que ce dernier ressent le besoin de faire un tour, la blonde ne lui pose aucune question et le laisse vadrouiller tant qu'il fasse son retour le soir même. En attendant, le félin se glisse dans une ruelle au fond de laquelle se trouvent habituellement plusieurs bennes à ordure.

Espérant y faire quelques trouvailles comme de la nourriture encore consommable, Artémis ne met pas longtemps pour s'approcher de l'une d'entre elles. Lorsqu'il se tient à proximité, l'animal utilise son flair pour mettre la main sur une jolie découverte et rapidement, le voilà qui se met à flairer une odeur des plus appétissantes. Contournant la benne, le félin arrive très vite à l'arrière de celle-ci et voilà que ses yeux se posent sur un fruit bien rouge et qui semble succulent. Alors que le protecteur de Minako ouvre la bouche en grand afin de croquer un premier morceau, celui-ci ne se doute pas de la présence qui s'approche doucement de son dos.

« Artémis ! »

Surpris, le chat au pelage blanc se retourne et constate que la voix qu'il vient d'entendre n'est autre que celle de Luna. Alors que la chatte se pose de nombreuses questions face à l'agissement de son compagnon, celui-ci doit bien reconnaître qu'il se retrouve en bien fâcheuse posture. Comment va-t-il s'expliquer suite à ce repas que celui-ci était sur le point de s'offrir ?

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui te prend d'agir comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière ? Débute la chatte noire. Tu ne manges pas à ta faim chez Minako ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors, explique-moi !

\- Et toi, que fais-tu dans le coin ? L'interroge Artémis.

\- Je suis venue accompagner Usagi parce qu'elle avait des questions à poser à Minako et je me suis proposée de venir avec elle. »

Après avoir donné la raison de sa présence dans le quartier, la chatte se demande si Artémis ne l'a pas interroger de la sorte pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle a vu quelques secondes auparavant. Il faut dire que le félin qui se tient face à elle sait se montrer malin mais pas au point de créer une amnésie chez la protectrice d'Usagi.

« Alors, poursuit-elle. Pourquoi allais-tu manger cette pomme ? »

Tandis que le chat blanc cherche une bonne excuse à fournir à sa meilleure amie, ses yeux se posent sur une tache sombre se trouvant sur le fruit. Curieux, Artémis oublie Luna pour mieux se concentrer sur la pomme et lorsqu'il se rend compte que celle-ci est à moitié pourrie, il pense détenir un joli mensonge à raconter.

« Je voulais la rapporter à Minako, commence-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Dans quel but ?

\- J'ignore si tu l'as remarqué mais cette pomme est à moitié pourrie et je trouve ça très suspicieux. »

Voulant s'assurer des dires du mâle, Luna se déplace pour le devancer et peu de temps après, elle contemple la partie abîmée du fruit. Devant cette pourriture avancée, la chatte doit reconnaître que son ami lui dit peut-être la vérité mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un fruit dans si triste état alerte autant celui qui se tient à ses côtés ?

« Et tu penses que Minako va trouver cette pourriture inquiétante ? Soumet-elle.

\- Oui car je suis sûr que c'est le résultat d'un démon.

\- D'un démon ? »

Cette fois, Artémis débloque complètement et il va en falloir plus pour la chatte noire afin de la convaincre définitivement. D'ailleurs, cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle est dehors et jusqu'à présent, ses moustaches n'ont détecté aucune énergie maléfique rôdant dans les parages. Comment le chat blanc a-t-il pu passer à côté de cette information ? Est-ce que ses vibrisses sont défectueuses ou sont-elles touchées par un mal dont Luna ignore l'existence ?

« Je te rassure, aucun démon ne se promène dans les environs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Après avoir prononcé cette petite question, Luna remue ses moustaches afin que la réponse puisse apparaître aux yeux d'Artémis. Même avoir remarqué le mouvement des vibrisses de la chatte noire, le félin blanc persiste sur ses positions.

« Ce n'est parce qu'aucune énergie maléfique ne se promène en ville que de suite, nous sommes dans une période de tranquillité. C'est dingue à quel point tu peux te montrer naïve Luna. »

Enervée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, le familier d'Usagi décide de l'abandonner afin de retourner auprès de sa protégée. Devant son comportement, Artémis s'interroge une nouvelle fois et se fait un plaisir à se montrer curieux.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais retrouver Usagi et en profiter pour dire à Minako que tu fais les poubelles lors de tes promenades matinales.

\- Tu ne vas pas oser ?

\- Oh que si. »

Lors de cette conversation, Luna s'était arrêtée pour faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse. Maintenant que le chat qui se tient dans son dos connaît ses intentions, la femelle poursuit son chemin afin de réaliser ses projets.

« Tant pis pour toi ! » Lui dit Artémis.

Se doutant nullement de l'agressivité de son compagnon, la chatte continue de marcher lorsqu'une douleur venant du centre de sa queue se fait sentir. A ce moment, l'animal n'a pas d'autres choix que de s'arrêter et lorsque cette dernière tourne sa tête pour savoir ce qui se passe, elle se montre très étonnée de voir Artémis lui mordre son membre.

« Lâche ma queue ! Siffle-t-elle.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas abandonné ton idée de prévenir Minako.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Artémis. »


	2. Chapter 2

Abeille.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, Makoto exerce dans un jardin sur lequel pousse de nombreuses fleurs. Alors que les parfums se mélangent et l'enivrent, la météo est plutôt clémente en ce moment et le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le firmament bleuté. Si elle se retrouve à cet endroit, c'est après avoir reçu un appel téléphonique de l'une de ses connaissances. Cette dernière, embêtée d'avoir un employé malade, se demandait comment elle pouvait faire sachant que le jardin doit être ouvert au public dans deux semaines. Aimant rendre service, la jeune femme à la queue de cheval s'est proposée et forcément, son amie fut soulagée de cette solution.

Désormais, l'amie d'Usagi se déplace parmi les nombreuses allées d'arbustes et de fleurs et veille à vérifier que chacune des plantes a été correctement taillé. Si jamais un visiteur devait se blesser à cause d'une branche plus longue que les autres, les jours prochains pourraient s'avérer plus compliquer. Le droit a l'erreur n'est pas permis et même si elle connaît la prochaine depuis de très longues années, la jeune femme ne cesse de sentir une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Pourtant, la flore est l'une de ses plus grandes passions et même si ses connaissances dans ce domaine ne sont plus à prouver, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer nerveuse. Alors que Makoto continue de se déplacer dans le jardin, voilà qu'un bruit étrange l'intrigue énormément.

Ni une ni deux, la curieuse se dirige dans la direction d'où lui provient la sonorité et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà que son regard se pose sur un fait étrange. En effet, une énorme abeille est affairer à butiner une rose mais le problème est que sa taille pose souci. A chaque fois que l'insecte se pose sur une fleur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de casser son pied à cause de ses caractéristiques exceptionnelles. Se pourrait-il que cet insecte soit une créature maléfique envoyée par une quelconque entité ? En tout cas, vu ses dimensions, le doute n'est pas permis mais sur le moment, Makoto s'interroge.

Est-ce que ce monstre parle ? Est-il animé de mauvaises intentions ? Tant qu'elle n'aura pas réussit à attirer son attention et discuter avec lui, la jeune femme sera toujours dans le doute. Prenant son courage à deux mains et regardant dans toutes les directions pour être sûre d'avoir champ libre en cas si une intervention doit être nécessaire, Makoto ne tergiverse pas plus longtemps.

« Maya l'abeille ? »

L'insecte abandonne la fleur dont il était en train de butiner le pollen et tourne son visage vers la jeune femme. Dès que ses énormes yeux repèrent Makoto, cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de frisonner suite à cette apparition des plus inquiétantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux humaine ? »

Il parle. Voilà une bonne chose à savoir et si elle se débrouille bien, un combat pourrait être évité.

« Tu pourrais pas butiner dans un autre jardin ? Ce n'est pas que ta présence me dérange et si le lieu m'appartenait, tu aurais ma permission mais ce parc est sur le point d'être ouvert au public et tu fais beaucoup trop de dégâts à mon goût.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis grosse, c'est ça ? » Siffle l'insecte.

Craignant de l'énerver, la jardinière s'empresse de jouer la carte de l'humour pour essayer de détendre la cousine éloignée de Maya.

« Du tout et puis tu as le droit d'être gourmande. Regarde-moi, j'ai quelques bourrelets car j'adore manger des gâteaux et si je devais m'écouter, je ferais que ça toute la journée. »

Suite à cette information, l'abeille s'accorde quelques secondes pour regarder attentivement Makoto et se rend compte que cette dernière n'a aucun bourrelet. Se foutrait-elle de sa poire ou c'est juste une impression ? Ne voulant pas s'encombrer de ces questions inutiles, l'abeille bat rapidement des ailes et voilà qu'un vent violent souffle dans le secteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un courant agit sous la volonté du monstre et ne rencontre aucune difficulté pour balayer Makoto. Grâce à sa constitution et à l'habitude de se retrouver dans de mauvaises postures, la justicière se relève très vite et n'a pas d'autres choix.

« Je ne voulais pas en venir au conflit mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, sache que je saurais te tenir tête. »

Aussitôt, Makoto plonge sa main droite dans son chemisier et très vite, elle en sort son prisme. Ensuite, elle le lève en direction du ciel et ne tarde pas à prononcer la formule magique afin d'avoir accès à ses pouvoirs.

« Jupiter crystal power, make up ! »

Alors qu'un éclair aveuglant s'échappe du prisme, l'insecte se demande s'il n'a pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin en s'attaquant à cette femme. S'il lui avait répondu sans la moindre agressivité, il serait probablement encore en train de butiner des fleurs afin de satisfaire sa gourmandise. Lorsque ses yeux cessent d'être agressés par la lueur, l'abeille se rend compte que la jardinière a changé de tenue. Désormais, l'employée du jardin porte un uniforme d'écolière dont les teintes sont le vert, le rose et le blanc.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? Lui demande l'insecte aux dimensions humaines.

\- Je me nomme Sailor Jupiter et parce que tu as décidé de t'en prendre à cet endroit magnifique dont j'ai la responsabilité, je t'annonce que je vais te punir au nom de ma planète protectrice. »

Après avoir débité son petit discours, la guerrière pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol et prononce le nom de sa planète. A cet instant, le symbole de celle-ci se dessine sur sa paume et voilà que des gerbes électriques s'en échappent. Peu de temps après, la combattante tourne sur elle-même pendant que des feuilles ne cessent de danser devant elle.

« Oak evolution ! »

Lorsqu'elle lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête, plusieurs boules d'énergie se précipitent sur le monstre. A son contact, les sphères explosent et lorsque la poussière soulevée par l'offensive se disperse, le monstre n'est plus là.


	3. Chapter 3

Gant de boxe.

Alors que la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Rei et Minako se tiennent sur le ring d'une salle de boxe. Plus tôt dans la journée, la prêtresse avait détecté une aura négative et voulant savoir de quoi il retournait exactement, elle n'a pas hésité à mener sa petite enquête. Sur le chemin, ses pas lui ont fait croisé le chemin de la blonde et intriguée de la voir dans le centre-ville, cette dernière a voulu savoir ce qui se passe. Ignorant sur le moment si elle aurait besoin d'aide, l'habitante du temple a jugé utile de ne rien lui cacher et c'est ainsi que les deux femmes sont arrivées dans cette immense salle dont les sièges sont habituellement occupés par des spectateurs. En ce qui concerne l'onde maléfique, celle-ci provenait d'une paire de gants de boxe qui vole actuellement devant les deux amies.

S'apprêtant à livrer bataille, Rei et Minako tiennent leur prisme respectif dans l'une de leur main tandis qu'une voix s'échappe de la chose qui se situe à quelques centimètres d'elles.

« Je présume que vous êtes les fameuses guerrières de la Lune ?

\- Oui et toi, qui es-tu ? Lui demande celle dont les cheveux longs sont noirs.

\- Je suis l'un des démons du combat et j'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance. D'après les nombreux monstres qui rôdent encore dans le monde infernal, votre réputation n'est plus à faire et c'est pour cette raison que je me tiens devant vous actuellement.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour satisfaire un supérieur ?

\- Non. Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répond Minako. A ta place, je serais restée tranquillement dans le monde où je vis pour être sûr de mener mon existence jusqu'au bout. »

A cet instant, l'entité qui anime les gants de boxe s'autorise de rire et lorsque celui-ci cesse, l'aura négative du monstre fait son apparition. Sachant très bien ce qui risque de se passer dans les secondes qui vont suivre, les deux femmes ne perdent pas une seule minute et prononce la formule pour avoir accès à leurs pouvoirs. Pendant leur métamorphose, le démon profite pour en faire autant et désormais, le voilà qui se présente sous sa véritable forme, donnant l'impression d'être un boxeur professionnel à part entière. Sa tenue de combattant est complétée par une cape rouge reposant sur son dos et une magnifique ceinture dorée est attachée autour de sa taille. Néanmoins, sa peau verte et les petites cornes dorés qui sont présentes sur son front ne laissent la place à aucun doute possible sur sa vraie nature. Maintenant que les trois protagonistes sont prêts, le combat peut débuter et le monstre s'empresse de donner le feu vert.

Lever l'un de ses bras vers le plafonnier de l'immense salle, c'est avec un sourire qu'il prononce les mots suivant :

« Et c'est parti pour le show ! »

En abattant son membre en direction des deux guerrières, voilà que son gant se détache de son poignet et se précipite vers les deux femmes. Ces dernières, se doutant bien des dégâts que peuvent occasionner une telle attaque, ne cherchent pas à rester sur le ring. Alors que chacune se pose habilement sur le dossier d'un siège environnant, le gant heurte le sol et explose soudainement, délivrant un nuage de poussière par la même occasion.

« Cela ne sert à rien de prendre la fuite mesdemoiselles ! »

S'élevant dans les airs, le démon utilise ses pouvoirs et matérialise un nouveau gant de boxe au bout de son bras. Le sourire aux lèvres, le monstre continue de mitrailler les guerrières avec son arme principale et alors que les explosions s'enchaînent les unes après les autres, Sailor Mars ne met pas très longtemps pour laisser apparaître un léger agacement sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle se pose sur un nouveau siège, la guerrière fait appel à ses dons en espérant que ces derniers seront assez fort pour nuire à la créature démoniaque.

« Burning mandala ! »

Les disques de feu se montrent rapidement et volent vers le démon mais celui-ci ne semble pas impressionné pour autant. Y voyant là une occasion de faire une démonstration de sa force, le démon va à l'encontre de l'attaque et frappe ses composants tout en y prenant du plaisir. Tandis que les disques enflammés tombent sur le sol en perdant le pouvoir qui les animait, Sailor Mars se montre surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son offensive soit aussi inefficace et ne tarde pas à nourrir des doutes. Alors que la guerrière ne sait quoi faire, son amie décide de passer à l'action pour savoir si ses pouvoirs aussi auront le même résultat. Aussitôt, une chaîne dont les maillons sont fait de coeur gravite autour de son corps, Venus tend son bras droit à la verticale et prononce sa formule.

« Venus, love-me chain ! »

Encore une fois, l'ennemi se montre serein et attrape facilement l'arme de Vénus. Ensuite, il utilise sa force et lorsque la guerrière en tenue orange décolle du sol bien malgré elle, le démon sourit.

« Si vous pensez que vous pouvez battre le champion que je suis juste en claquant des doigts, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez stupides mesdemoiselles ! »

Au moment où Venus se tient à quelques centimètres de l'adversaire, celui-ci utilise son poing libre pour la frapper au visage. Sous la force du coup, la jeune femme fonce à toute allure vers les sièges qu'elle heurte de plein fouet. Inconsciente suite à cette riposte, du sang ne tarde pas à s'échapper de la bouche de la blonde.

« Venus ! » S'alarme Mars.

Alors qu'elle se précipite vers son amie, le démon libère la chaîne et s'interpose sur le chemin de la guerrière en tenue rouge. Devant cette brutale apparition, la prêtresse s'immobilise lorsque le fracas du tonnerre se fait entendre à proximité. Suite à ce bruit assourdissant, Mars sait que ses amies sont arrivées et désormais, la voilà qui s'autorise un sourire qui intrigue fortement son adversaire.

« Tu es fichu. »


	4. Chapter 4

Clés.

En fin de journée, Setsuna décide de rentrer chez elle après une dure journée de travail. Toutefois, avant de faire son apparition devant la porte d'entrée fermé de son appartement, elle a songé à récupérer l'adolescente après la fin de ses cours. Ne voulant pas que cette dernière rentre à pied à cause du froid qui règne en ville depuis quelques jours, la femme a réussit à la joindre via son communicateur afin de lui partager son désir. Contente de savoir que sa protectrice était motivée pour la prendre au passage, Hotaru n'avait guère de raison de refuser et au bout de quelques minutes, voilà que les deux amies se tiennent devant la fameuse porte. Alors que la plus âgée des deux femmes fouille dans son sac à main à la recherche des clés, la seconde se souvient de son existence avec Michiru et Haruka lorsque son corps a subitement vieilli.

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'étudiante ne fait pas attention à l'expression triste qui s'affiche sur son visage et lorsque Setsuna le remarque, elle s'empresse de savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien Hotaru ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que deux de nos amies me manquent cruellement. »

Sachant très bien de qui est en train de parler la jeune demoiselle se tenant à ses côtés, Setsuna ne dit rien et continue de fouiller dans son sac. Néanmoins, au bout de deux minutes, la chercheuse s'inquiète de ne pas trouver l'objet de ses désirs et en fait part à sa protégée.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié les clés au laboratoire.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiète l'adolescente. Depuis quand es-tu aussi tête en l'air ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir. »

Devant cette situation cocasse, Hotaru ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce qui est drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que tu es la gardienne du temps et tu arrives quand même à perdre tes clés. Tu sais où elles sont au moins ?

\- Sûrement au laboratoire. Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères rester ici à m'attendre ?

\- La première option.

\- Dans ce cas, allons jusqu'à la voiture. »

Ni une ni deux, les habitantes de l'appartement quittent la porte d'entrée afin de traverser le couloir de l'étage. Au lieu d'emprunter l'ascenseur comme elles ont l'habitude de le faire, Setsuna estime que descendre l'escalier est la meilleure solution puisque celui-ci va jusqu'au parking souterrain dans lequel sont stationnées les voitures des locataires. Lorsqu'elles y parviennent au bout de plusieurs minutes, la femme traverse l'endroit en compagnie d'Hotaru et les deux guerrières discutent entre elles.

« Comment se sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien et toi, ton travail ?

\- Pas de problèmes particulier. »

Alors qu'elles sont sur le point d'atteindre le véhicule de l'aînée, voilà qu'un certain vacarme sur les lieux attire leur attention. S'immobilisant subitement, les deux femmes regardent dans la même direction et se rendent compte qu'une voiture repose sur son toit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande l'adolescente.

\- Je l'ignore mais reste sur tes gardes s'il te plaît. »

Abandonnant son propre véhicule, Setsuna marche prudemment vers celle qui se trouve sur son toit et bien sûr, l'adolescente lui emboîte le pas. Regardant dans toutes les directions tout en étant sur leurs gardes, les deux guerrières s'attendent à voir surgir quelques casseurs qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de venir jusqu'ici afin d'abîmer des automobiles dans le seul but de se passer le temps. Toutefois, ce n'est pas un être humain qui surgit de l'autre côté de la voiture ayant les quatre roues en l'air mais un monstre qui n'a pas l'air commode. Aussitôt, Setsuna est la première à glisser l'une de ses mains dans son sac à main afin de se saisir de son prisme et voilà que Hotaru ne tarde pas à l'imiter.

De son côté, le monstre se montre à la lumière et dévoile un corps entièrement gris. Cependant, alors que son enveloppe charnel ne présente aucune caractéristique physique qui mérite que l'on s'y attarde, des pneus reposent sur l'extrémité de chaque bras, lui servant probablement de mains d'après l'observation de Setsuna.

« Cela doit être pour cette raison qu'il est aussi agressif, dit-elle. Cela ne doit pas être évident d'être aussi difforme. »

Ayant entendu les quelques mots prononcés par la femme, le démon se met brutalement en colère et pointe ses deux bras en direction des deux humaines. Lorsque les pneus se détachent de ses membres et foncent en direction des deux femmes, ces dernières bondissent chacune d'un côté en espérant que cette initiative sera suffisante pour les mettre en sécurité. Alors que les armes du monstre poursuivent leur chemin et frappent l'un des piliers du parking souterrain, l'étudiante est la première à se relever et brandit son prisme au-dessus de sa tête tout en menaçant la créature qui lui fait face.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir un autre parking pour y semer le désordre car là, tu vas le regretter amèrement. Saturn crystal power, make up ! »

A ce moment, une lumière vive surgit de l'objet tenue par la jeune femme et ne tarde pas à frapper la vue du monstre. Celui-ci place immédiatement ses bras devant ses paupières afin de se préserver et Setsuna en profite pour se transformer à son tour. Lorsque le démon pose ses membres le long de son corps, ce n'est plus deux simples humaines qui se tiennent à quelques centimètres de lui mais des guerrières dont chacune tient une arme inquiétante dans ses mains.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Leur demande-t-il.

\- Nous sommes les guerrières de la Lune et nous avons pour mission de préserver l'ordre et la paix.

\- Les guerrières de la Lune vous dîtes ? Le monstre s'autorise quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Désolé mesdemoiselles mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. A mon avis, vous n'êtes que des fans de cosplays et vous avez décidé de revêtir vos costumes afin de m'impressionner, rien de plus.

\- Tu vas voir si nous sommes que des fans de cosplays. » Lui répond Setsuna avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Jus d'orange.

Un après-midi, alors que le temps dehors est humide et froid à cause de la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis plus d'une semaine, Usagi et certaines de ses amies se sont réunis dans l'un des cafés de la ville de Tokyo, fin de parler de choses et d'autres. Chacune sirotant tranquillement un jus d'orange, les jeunes femmes se permettent de rire avant d'aborder un sujet beaucoup plus important que les conversations du début de ce rendez-vous.

« Quand vas-tu quitter la maison familiale pour vivre avec Mamoru ? » Demande Minako.

La blonde n'est pas venue seule dans ce café puisque Artémis est également présent. Toutefois, le chat au pelage immaculé dort tranquillement sur une banquette, près de la table autour de laquelle se sont installées les filles.

« Mamoru préfère qu'on se montre patient. Ses études sont très importantes pour lui et puis cela me laisse du temps pour mieux me préparer à mon future rôle de femme au foyer.

\- Il est vrai que tu as de sérieux progrès à faire dans le domaine de la cuisine, exprime Rei, également présente. »

De suite, Usagi prend la mouche suite aux paroles de la prêtresse et s'apprête à répliquer lorsque Makoto vient à son secours. Après tout, il n'y aucune raison pour que les deux jeunes femmes s'expliquent vivement et même si la météo est plutôt morose à l'extérieur, la chaleur créer par ce rendez-vous est plutôt agréable et rien ne doit venir la gâcher.

« Cela tombe bien que ce sujet soit abordé car je voulais en toucher deux mots à Usagi.

\- Vraiment ? »

A cet instant, Usagi tourne son visage en direction de la cuisinière tandis que celle-ci avale quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Bien sûr, la jeune femme attend de reposer le verre sur la table avant de discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

« Comme j'ai du temps libre devant moi en ce moment, je pourrais peut-être te donner des cours de cuisine, si tu es d'accord bien sûr ? »

Suite à cette proposition, le visage de la blonde s'éclaire de joie et rapidement, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. En temps normal, la petite amie de Mamoru aurait sollicité la réincarnation de Jupiter pour l'aider à s'améliorer dans ce domaine mais depuis quelques temps, Usagi hésite à formuler de telles requêtes. Pourquoi ? A cause de son homme, tout simplement. Lorsque la blonde songe au passé de Mamoru, une certaine tristesse la gagne aussitôt. Suite à l'émotion qui s'affiche sur son visage, ses amies se montrent curieuses et l'une d'entre elles n'hésite pas à lui poser la question.

« Tout va bien Usagi ? Demande Amy.

\- Oui. C'est juste que je songe à la vie que mène Mamoru et je me dis qu'elle ne doit pas être évidente. »

Lorsqu'elle y pense, Usagi se dit qu'elle ne s'est jamais intéressée aux parents de son petit-ami. Bien sûr, la jeune femme ne pourra jamais faire leurs connaissances puisqu'ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture mais avec des photos, elle pourra mettre un visage sur leur prénom. La prochaine fois qu'elle passera du moment avec son amoureux, la future mère de Chibi-Usagi lui fera part de cette envie et cette dernière espère de tout coeur que son homme acceptera. D'ici là, elle aura le temps d'améliorer ses défauts et les cours de cuisine proposés par Makoto constituent un premier pas non négligeable. A cet instant, la tristesse qui était apparue sur son visage disparaît.

« Tu voudrais qu'on commence quand ?

\- C'est toi qui vois. » Lui répond Makoto.

Usagi s'accorde un certain temps pour répondre au mieux à cette question. Déjà, il est hors de question pour elle de cuisiner dès le matin. Même en prenant de l'âge, la blonde reste une grande amoureuse des grasses matinées et même si elle se destine à vivre aux côtés de Mamoru, jamais elle ne changerait cette habitude pour rien au monde. Début de l'après-midi ? Pourquoi pas et puis cela lui fera un peu d'exercice après avoir prit son repas de milieu de journée.

« Quatorze heures ?

\- Oui, cela me va très bien.

\- De toute façon, même si elle prend des cours de cuisine, son niveau sera toujours pitoyable face au mien. » Rajoute Rei.

Cette fois, Usagi n'en peut plus. Très vite, elle abandonne Makoto pour se jeter sur la prêtresse dans le seul but de lui donner une bonne leçon. Alors que les deux amies se bagarrent, les autres jeunes femmes font celles qui n'ont rien à voir avec ces dernières et continuent de discuter.

« Et toi Minako, qu'envisages-tu de faire dans les jours à venir ? Il me semblait que tu avais commencé des démarches pour devenir artiste ? La question Makoto.

\- Tout à fait et j'ai une audition à passer dimanche.

\- Vraiment ? J'espère que tout se déroulera bien pour toi. Voudrais-tu qu'on vienne te soutenir ?

\- Pas besoin mais merci de la proposition. »

Tout en portant son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres, la blonde au nœud rouge présent dans ses cheveux souhaite surtout travailler son avenir sans la présence de ses amies à ses côtés. Après tout, elles ne vont pas se côtoyer éternellement et si jamais Minako a la chance de devenir une artiste à part entière, cette dernière sera sûrement amenée à voyager. Bref, il est grand temps pour chacune de ces jeunes femmes d'entamer leur existence d'adulte même si les premières séparations risquent d'être douloureuses. En tout cas, la future artiste ne semble avoir aucun mal avec cette possibilité même si les bagarres entre Usagi et Rei risquent cruellement de lui manquer.

« Les filles, démarre-t-elle. J'aimerai qu'on se fasse une promesse. »

Attisant la curiosité de ses amies, Minako poursuit.

« J'aimerai qu'on se retrouve ici dans dix ans pour se raconter nos vies respectives et voir à quel point nous avons avancer chacune de nos côtés. »

Bien sûr, Makoto, Rei, Amy et Usagi acceptent volontiers.


	6. Chapter 6

Plume blanche.

Tremblante de froid, Sailor Mars ouvre les yeux sur une matière blanche, compacte et froide qui ne cesse de l'encercler. Surprise de ce qu'elle voit, la guerrière réunit ses forces et parvient à se mettre debout pour mieux faire connaissance avec l'endroit où elle se trouve. Chose curieuse : de la neige tombe en abondance et les nombreux bâtiments qui l'entourent en sont recouverts. Par contre, aucun bruit ne se manifeste et forcément, la brune s'inquiète de cette absence de vie. Tout en balayant les environs de son regard, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'aucune voiture n'est présente dans les nombreuses rues de la ville abandonnée et pire encore, aucun être humain ne rôde dans le coin. Serait-elle la seule survivante de ce monde étrange et comment a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver jusqu'ici ?

En cherchant dans son esprit, aucune réponse ne lui vient en mémoire et cette amnésie accroît l'inquiétude qui se lit sur le visage de la guerrière. Depuis quand elle est ici ? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Est-elle venue seule ? Encore une nouvelle interrogation qui restera dans le mystère total pendant un certain moment. Soudain, un vent fort et glacial frappe la zone et voilà que la combattante de la Lune se saisit de ses bras afin de faire face à cette manifestation météorologique des plus hostiles. Si Mars reste ici sans rien faire, la mort se chargera de récolter son âme et elle ne peut se permettre de lui servir d'offrande. Si cette dernière veut connaître la raison de sa présence dans cette ville à l'aspect fantomatique, elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de bouger.

Reste à savoir dans quelle direction maintenant et pendant quelques secondes, la guerrière hésite. Ensuite, celle-ci fait un premier pas et tandis que sa chaussure rouge s'enfonce dans la neige, des frissons parcourent son corps pour lui faire regretter sa décision. Se décourageant nullement, la combattante continue d'avancer et après avoir fait une vingtaine de pas, la prêtresse a l'impression que le chemin qu'elle vient d'effectuer a duré plus d'une demie-heure. Il faut dire aussi que la dureté de l'action y est pour beaucoup et pourtant, une dizaine de minutes s'est écoulée entre son réveil et ses premiers mètres franchit. Si seulement elle pouvait croiser l'une de ses amies et d'ailleurs, où sont-elles ?

Alors qu'elle s'approche du pied d'un immeuble laissé à l'abandon, la combattante continue de balayer les différentes directions de son regard. Avec un peu de chance, ses yeux tomberont sur un détail qui titillera sa curiosité et si sa bonne étoile continue à lui sourire de la sorte, peut-être fera-t-elle la connaissance d'une personne qui lui apportera les réponses qui lui font tant défaut pour le moment. Néanmoins, à part la blancheur immaculée de la neige, la jeune femme ne voit rien d'autre qui sort de l'ordinaire.

« Si cela se trouve, je vais mourir ici, seule et abandonnée de tous comme cette ville maudite. »

Constatant que la vitre de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble est entièrement brisée, Mars y voit là une occasion pour s'abritant du temps glacial qui règne à l'extérieur. Toujours sur ses gardes, la guerrière en tenue rouge se glisse dans le hall du bâtiment et rapidement, son regard prend connaissance de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve. Alors que le sol de la pièce est recouverte d'un carrelage dont chaque petit carré est d'une couleur différentes de ses voisines adjacentes, plusieurs boîtes aux lettres vertes sont posées contre le mur de droite. Hélas, certaines d'entre elles sont éventrées et celles qui sont encore intactes ne laissent rien apercevoir en ce qui concerne les nombreux trésors qu'elles protègent farouchement.

Tandis que la femme avance prudemment, ses yeux sont attirés par un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. En effet, sur l'une des portes fermées d'une boîte aux lettres repose une série de marque horizontale donnant l'impression d'avoir été réalisé à l'aide de griffes acérées. Si jamais un monstre avec une telle particularité physique rôde dans les parages, la guerrière reconnaît bien volontiers qu'elle n'est pas très pressée de le rencontrer. Par contre, si ses pas pouvaient la conduire à ceux d'une autre combattante de la Lune, Mars en serait heureuse au point que des larmes risqueraient de couler sur ses joues rouges à cause du froid. Tranquillement, la femme avance vers une nouvelle porte se situant au fond du hall et menant sans doute aux premiers appartements lorsqu'une ombre se tenant à l'entrée du pied de l'immeuble obscurcit la pièce.

Redoutant le pire, la prêtresse s'immobilise et attend d'en savoir plus sur la personne qui est venue la rejoindre lorsque celle-ci use de sa voix pour se manifester.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? »

Sur le moment, Sailor Mars a l'impression de connaître cette voix mais isolée de ses amies, elle estime préférable de rester sur ses gardes.

« Mars ? C'est toi ? »

Qui est cette personne capable de l'avoir reconnu alors qu'elle ne fait que lui présenter son dos depuis quelques secondes. Curieuse, la combattante en tenue rouge fait demi-tour sur ses talons et à cet instant, ses yeux croisent ceux d'une autre jeune femme de son âge dont les vêtements sont verts et roses.

« Jupiter ? »

Pensant être victime d'une allusion, Mars reste sur ses gardes mais voilà que sa vision est embrouillée. En effet, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'une de ses amies, des larmes se sont empressées de se manifester et la jeune femme doit faire tout son possible pour réussir à se contenir.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Depuis quelques minutes, j'avais l'impression d'être seule dans cette ville abandonnée et que je serais condamnée à mourir ici.

\- Tout comme moi. »

Soudain, le vent se met à souffler une nouvelle fois et sous sa force, une plume blanche s'échappe de l'extérieur pour entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Tandis que Jupiter se rapproche de Mars afin de la prendre dans ses bras, la tempête qui se déroule dehors redouble de puissance et quelques minutes plus tard, voilà qu'un mur de neige s'est dressé devant la seule issue du hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Clafoutis.

Aujourd'hui, un certain désordre règne dans la cuisine de la famille Tsukino. Alors que la pendule murale de la pièce indique onze heures à l'aide de ses aiguilles, du bruit se manifeste dans l'un des placards reposant sous l'évier. Soudain, Usagi se redresse sur ses jambes et quelques traces de poussières reposent sur son visage. Portant un tablier autour de la taille, le vêtement est partiellement blanc à cause de la farine présente sur son tissu et dont la blonde n'a pas prit le temps de nettoyer.

« C'est dingue ça, dit-elle. Je vais finir par croire que ma mère ne fait jamais le ménage dans cette maison. »

Soudain, une petite sonnerie se manifeste et il faut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour savoir d'où ce bruit provient. Lorsque l'image du four lui traverse l'esprit, la blonde ne met pas longtemps pour se précipiter sur ce dernier et au moment même où elle ouvre la porte, Luna arrive dans la pièce et se glisse derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Voyant Usagi la tête dans le four, la chatte au pelage sombre s'inquiète et trahit sa présence à l'aide de sa voix.

« Usagi ? Ne me dis pas que tu cherches à mettre fin à tes jours en mettant ta tête dans le four ?

\- N'importe quoi ! »

Furieuse suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, la blonde sort son minois de l'appareil ménager et toise l'animal. Venant de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'elle vient de commettre, Luna juge nécessaire de faire profil bas et tandis que son regard se promène sur les nombreux carreaux qui recouvrent le sol de la pièce, Usagi utilise ses mains glissées dans des maniques pour faire sortir un plat encore fumant. Tranquillement, la jeune cuisinière pose sa préparation sur une petite table et se retourne pour fermer la porte de l'appareil ménager. Rapidement, une délicieuse odeur se répand dans la cuisine et à ce moment, Luna lève la tête pour humer ce succulent parfum.

« Tu as fait un gâteau ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui mais j'espère qu'il est bon car tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine. »

Et ce n'est pas faute de faire de nombreux essais. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des traits de caractères qu'elle apprécie le plus chez sa petite protégée et Luna ne cesse de le faire savoir à qui veut bien l'entendre. Même si elle enchaîne les erreurs, Usagi n'abandonne rien et lorsque le succès est au rendez-vous, la jeune femme sait se faire modeste. En tout cas, grâce à ses nombreuses maladresses, l'héritière du Millénium d'Argent apprend un maximum d'enseignement et ces derniers lui seront d'une très grande utilité pour son futur. En tout cas, Usagi meurt d'impatience de goûter à son gâteau et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle attrape une fourchette et une assiette qui reposaient dans un placard.

Maintenant, l'heure du verdict a sonné et c'est en tremblant que la femme coupe une part de tarte. Etant fortement stressée par la situation, la blonde tente de faire de l'humour en s'adressant à sa protectrice.

« Surtout Luna, si je ne survis pas à cette mission, je compte sur toi pour dire à mes enfants que leur mère était une femme courageuse.

\- Tes enfants ? En cas si tu l'as oublié, tu n'as qu'une fille et elle te donne beaucoup de travail.

\- Parce qu'une condamnée n'a pas le droit de rêver avant de passer de l'autre côté ? » L'engueule la cuisinière.

Jugeant cette plaisanterie particulièrement pourrie, Luna baisse une nouvelle fois la tête et marmonne la phrase suivante :

« J'espère qu'elle va avaler un gros morceau et qu'elle s'étouffera avec. »

Au même moment, Usagi fait disparaître une petite partie de la part dans sa bouche et prend le temps de bien mâchouiller pour s'assurer que le gâteau se montre généreux en terme de saveur. Lorsque la blonde avale le morceau, ce dernier a du mal à se frayer un chemin au sein de sa gorge et quelques secondes plus tard, la petite amie de Mamoru devient tout rouge et s'immobilise brutalement.

« Luna, s'il te plaît….

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » Demande la chatte en levant les yeux en direction de sa protégée.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur le visage coloré de la jeune femme, l'animal s'alarme et s'empresse de la rejoindre. Néanmoins, étant une créature de petite taille, Luna ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour venir en aide à la blonde lorsque des pas en provenance du couloir se font entendre. En se concentrant sur son ouïe et le rythme de déplacement de la personne, la chatte reconnaît rapidement son identité : il s'agit de la mère d'Usagi. Tandis que cette dernière prend appui sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ne cesse de se marteler le ventre pour recracher le morceau qui l'étouffe, Luna s'autorise d'user de la voix pour attirer la curiosité de l'autre femme qui se déplace dans la maison.

« Maman, à l'aide ! Je suis en train de m'étouffer ! »

Avant que la femme aux longs cheveux violets arrive dans la cuisine, Luna prend le temps de se glisser sous la table de la pièce avant de monter sur une chaise glissée en dessous. S'allongeant sur le siège pour se faire la plus petite possible, l'animal voit la mère de sa protégée arriver dans les lieux et très vite, cette dernière se glisse dans le dos de sa fille.

« Usagi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation ? »

Pour l'heure, la blonde est incapable de lui répondre mais une fois que le morceau de gâteau bloqué dans sa gorge ne sera plus dans le conduit digestif, peut-être pourra-t-elle lui apporter quelques éclaircissements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Usagi est allongée sur son lit mais veille à maintenir ses yeux grandement ouverts. Alors que la jeune femme se remet tout doucement de sa petite mésaventure, sa mère entre dans la pièce tout en portant un plateau dans ses mains.

« Au moins, tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir foutu une sacrée frousse. »


	8. Chapter 8

La jungle.

Alors que Rei et Makoto se sont retrouvées à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Minako ouvre les yeux dans un endroit tout aussi étrange. Toutefois, au lieu d'être victime d'un froid glacial comme ses amies, la guerrière à la tenue orange a l'impression qu'il fait très chaud là où elle se trouve. Tranquillement, la femme promène son regard autour d'elle et s'étonne lorsqu'elle se rend compte d'un fait étrange. En effet, son environnement comprend une multitude de plantes et ces dernières donnent l'impression de monter jusqu'au ciel. En tout cas, la blonde n'arrive pas à percevoir le firmament tant le feuillage est persistant.

Que fait-elle ici et comment a-t-elle fait pour s'y rendre surtout ?

« Les filles, vous êtes là ? »

S'attendant à recevoir une réponse, la guerrière ne cesse de balayer les environs de son regard en cas si ses yeux devaient se poser sur la tenue de l'une de ses amies. Malheureusement pour elle, sa vue ne l'aide nullement mais soudain, voilà que quelque chose bouge à quelques centimètres de là où elle se trouve, dissimulé derrière le mur végétal. Curieuse, Minako ne se pose aucune question et s'approche de la source tout en nourrissant un espoir. Si cela se trouve, c'est sûrement une guerrière qui lui joue un tour et il en faut beaucoup pour que Venus tombe dans le piège. Dès qu'elle se tient devant le mur constitué de plantes, la guerrière plonge ses mains entre plusieurs tiges et utilise sa force pour les écarter.

A ce moment, sa joie nourrit par ses espérances disparaît rapidement puisque la femme tombe nez à nez avec une araignée rouge qui n'a rien à voir avec la plupart des bestioles de cette famille qu'elle a eu le malheur de croiser jusqu'ici. Celle-ci fait la taille d'un chien et l'animal se maintient à une certaine distance du sol grâce à un fil de soie très épais. Ses crochets sont de dimensions respectables et devant cette vision qui lui glace le sang, Minako lâche les tiges en espérant que le monstre se trouvant de l'autre côté ne l'a pas remarqué. Malheureusement, la blonde se souvient que son visage s'est reflété sur les quatre paires d'yeux de la créature et sent qu'elle s'apprête à vivre un moment très compliqué. Alors que le chant des oiseaux se font entendre, la guerrière tourne sur ses talons et rapidement, elle prend ses jambes à son cou.

Traçant à toute allure, la femme n'ose pas regarder derrière elle et c'est une grave erreur que cette dernière se permet. En effet, l'araignée géante s'est bien lancée à ses trousses comme Venus le craignait et celle-ci ne cesse de baver tout en remuant des crochets. Cette petite blonde qui se déplace à quelques centimètres de son âme lui semble bien appétissante et le monstre espère que sa vitesse sera supérieure à celle de l'humaine. Alors que la blonde poursuit sa route, une matière collante et blanche s'enroule autour de l'une de ses chevilles, précipitant sa chute par la même occasion. Comprenant facilement ce qui vient de lui arriver, Vénus se retourne et se montre horrifiée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que l'araignée est au-dessus d'elle.

« Je suis foutue ! »

Dit-elle alors que la créature précipite déjà ses crochets en direction de son cou. Craignant sa dernière heure venue, la justicière ferme les paupières, attendant que le coup de grâce lui soit donné lorsque soudain, une voix familière se fait entendre.

« Tu ferais mieux de laisser mon amie tranquille et de venir t'en prendre à moi. »

Curieuse, l'araignée abandonne Vénus pour se tourner sur sa gauche. A cet instant, l'arachnide remarque une jeune femme dont les cheveux sont de la même couleur que celle de la femme qui repose sous son corps et celle-ci porte une tenue bien plus colorée. Soulagée de voir Sailor Moon se tenir debout sur un rocher, la protégée d'Artémis aimerait souffler un peu mais tant que le monstre ne change pas de cible, la femme tente de se faire la plus petite possible. Si on lui offrait la chance de creuser un trou dans le sol afin de s'y planquer, sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

« Que fais-tu le physique pas facile ? Tu continue de t'amuser avec mon amie ou tu souhaites m'attaquer ? »

Aussitôt, Sailor Moon frappe ses cuisses à l'aide de ses mains comme si elle essayait d'attirer un chien jusqu'à elle. Cherchant une autre idée pour attiser sa curiosité, la guerrière fait fonctionner ses méninges lorsque l'araignée fonce dans sa direction comme elle l'espérait. A ce moment, la guerrière de la Lune porte son pouce et son index droit jusqu'à son front et caresse le dessin lunaire qui repose dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, un croissant de lune lumineux fonce sur le monstre tandis que plusieurs étoiles bleutées volent autour de lui. Pour se défendre, l'habitante de l'étrange forêt crache des fils de soie mais cette tentative s'avère insuffisante puisque l'offensive de Sailor Moon parvient à passer à travers.

Désormais sans défense, l'araignée observe le déplacement du croissant de lune et lorsqu'elle estime qu'une fuite est nécessaire, il est malheureusement trop tard pour elle. L'abdomen tranché par le frisbee lunaire, l'animal à huit pattes sent la vie la quitter lorsque son corps se sépare en deux parties distinctes. Fière de son intervention, Sailor Moon descend de son rocher tandis que Sailor Venus lâche un soupir de soulagement. Sans l'aide de son amie, son existence aurait prit fin depuis un petit moment et les larmes aux yeux, la blonde se relève et n'ose plus bouger.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je déteste tellement ces créatures. » Trouve-t-elle la force de dire.

Voyant l'état dans laquelle elle se trouve, Moon s'approche de son amie et la prend dans ses bras pour être sûre que cette dernière puisse évacuer la peur ressentie il y a de cela quelques minutes. Entre deux sanglots, la protégée d'Artemis parvient à prononcer quelques mots.

« Je pensais que j'allais y passer pour de bon.

\- Et comme tu as pu le voir, je suis arrivée à temps. Au fait, tu as croisé Mars, Mercury ou Jupiter ?

\- Non et toi ? »

Pour lui donner sa réponse, Moon libère son amie et tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, se permet de hocher négativement de la tête.


	9. Chapter 9

Zone de quarantaine.

Depuis quelques minutes, Sailor Moon et ses amies guerrières ne cessent de courir dans les nombreux couloirs d'un hôpital de la ville de Tokyo. Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'elles étaient réunies dans la chambre de Rei afin d'étudier ensemble, les jeunes femmes se sont montrées très curieuses lors d'un flash d'information diffusé à la télévision. Lorsqu'un monstre sévissant dans un établissement est apparu à l'écran avant que la caméra soit détruite par celui-ci, les étudiantes ont très vite compris qu'elles étaient les seules à pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ni une ni deux, elles sont toutes parties en direction de cet hôpital et une fois arrivé sur l'un des parkings de celui-ci, les justicières n'ont pas perdu de temps pour entrer à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, un problème de taille les attendait et il était urgent de s'en occuper en priorité.

Alors que Mercury et Venus se chargent de sécuriser les lieux en discutant avec les quelques membres du personnel que leur groupe avait rencontré, Moon, Mars et Jupiter ont décidé de se lancer à la poursuite du monstre avec pour mission de le vaincre. Hélas, celui-ci ne se montre pas aussi facilement et lorsque les filles sont arrivées sur le palier de l'avant-dernier étage par le biais de l'escalier, elles se sont rendues compte d'un détail important. En effet, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui mène au couloir, Mars s'est mise à frisonner sans comprendre pourquoi. Tout en regardant autour d'elles, les guerrières se sont regardées en s'interrogeant car aucune fenêtre n'était présente dans la cage d'escalier.

« Je dois couvrir un truc. » Se dit la guerrière en tenue rouge.

Se doutant d'autre chose, Moon s'éloigne de ses camarades en gravissant les nombreuses marches menant jusqu'au toit du bâtiment et à mi-chemin, ses yeux se posent sur la dernière porte du passage. Celle-ci est ouverte et c'est visiblement par cette voie que l'air froid qui règne dehors arrive à circuler au sein de l'hôpital. Toutefois, Sailor Moon n'est pas une jeune femme très intelligente et c'est en rigolant qu'elle fait une remarque à ses amies.

« Il faut croire que le personnel de cet hôpital avait très chaud.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Jupiter.

\- Ils ont laissé la porte du toit grande ouverte. »

Se doutant que les membres du personnel n'y sont pour rien dans cette histoire, Mars et Jupiter s'empressent de monter jusqu'au toit afin de vérifier leur hypothèse. Devant le comportement de ses camarades, Moon décide de les rejoindre et une fois arrivée sur les lieux, un être étrange se présente à eux. Celui-ci, se tenant à plusieurs centimètres du trio, sourit dès que ses yeux se posent sur ses dernières et dévoile un corps des plus mystérieux. En effet, la créature possède des membres entièrement transparent et au lieu d'avoir de la peau comme la plupart des êtres qui foulent la surface de la planète terre, c'est du verre qui lui sert d'épiderme. En plus de cela, la matière fragile et cassante est teintée de vert et à l'intérieur de ce corps de déplacent des petites choses colorées qui intriguent fortement les trois jeunes femmes.

« Tiens, s'étonne le monstre. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez des infirmières, je me trompe, dit-il de sa voix masculine.

\- C'est exact. » Lui répond Sailor Jupiter.

Ne comprenant pas comment ces femmes ont réussi à échapper à ses pouvoirs, le monstre porte l'une de ses mains transparent jusqu'à son crâne entièrement chauve et le voilà qu'il se le gratte aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, il glisse son autre paume dans l'une des poches de son petit short en jeans et c'est dans ces attitudes que l'être démoniaque se montre contrarié.

« Si je ne fais pas le nécessaire, ma maîtresse risque de se fâcher contre moi et j'ai horreur qu'elle me crie dessus. »

Tranquillement, le monstre cesse de se gratter le crâne et pointe sa main grande ouverte en direction des guerrières.

« Je vous laisse choisir votre maladie mais je vous conseille d'opter pour la grippe car cette année, elle est très virulente et avec un peu de chance, vous ne souffrirez pas trop.

\- Tu crois qu'on est là pour se laisser contaminer ? Lui demande Sailor Moon.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas venues me rejoindre sur ce toit pour ça ? » S'étonne le monstre.

Dans ce cas, que font ces charmantes demoiselles face à lui si ce n'est pas pour être contaminées ? Peut-être qu'elles travaillent aussi pour sa maîtresse mais si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il que cette dernière s'est gardée de lui en parler ? Tout en réfléchissant aux nombreuses possibilités, le démon en oublie la présence des guerrières et l'une d'entre elle profite de l'occasion pour passer à l'attaque. Très vite, elle bondit dans les airs et au moment où des flammes jaillissent de ses doigts, le monstre comprend que ces personnes ne sont pas d'innocentes infirmières comme il le pensait.

« Burning mandala ! »

Des disques de flamme foncent sur le démon mais celui-ci ne se montre pas impressionné pour autant. Pour se mettre à l'abri, il bondit avant de se poser sur le rebord du toit et maintenant qu'il a su se mettre à distance de la zone de précipitation du feu, l'être diabolique repointe sa main en direction des guerrières.

« Puisque vous êtes méchantes, je vais vous punir comme il se doit. Contamination ! »

Rapidement, l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts se brisent et voilà que les petites choses qui évoluaient en lui foncent rapidement sur les trois femmes en tenue de justicière. Jupiter et Moon parviennent à se mettre à l'abri mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Mars qui est frappé de plein fouet par cette étrange attaque. Une fois la vague agressive achevée, la guerrière s'écroule sur ses genoux et voilà que des gouttes de sueur ne cessent de couler sur son visage. Inquiète pour elle, Makoto s'empresse de la rejoindre et voyant son état, s'interroge. De son côté, le démon rigole.

« Mesdemoiselles, j'ai la joie et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes placées sous quarantaine, comme cet hôpital. »


	10. Chapter 10

Navré.

Lorsque Mercury ouvre les yeux à son tour, elle se rend compte que son regard se pose sur une pile de bouquins plutôt généreux en terme de nombre de page. Se croyant chez elle, la jeune femme lève sa tête de la table sur laquelle elle travaillait lorsque soudain, la réalité lui saute aux yeux comme une évidence. Curieux, Amy tourne la tête dans toutes les directions et se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre comme elle s'y attendait mais dans une bibliothèque qui ne cesse de la séduire au lieu de l'inquiéter. Se pourrait-il que l'un de ses rêves se soit réalisé au-delà de ses espérances ? Pour être sûre qu'elle n'est pas victime d'un songe, la guerrière contourne la table pour s'approche de l'un des meubles porteur de livres.

Lorsque ses doigts se promènent sur les reliures des œuvres reposant sur l'étagère la plus haute, le contact avec la matière la rassure. Si elle le pouvait, la jeune femme ne quitterait jamais cet endroit mais la vie ne se passe pas selon ses désirs. Alors que la guerrière se promène dans la bibliothèque, un froid s'empare d'elle et la fait frisonner. Quel temps fait-il dehors pour que la demoiselle tremble autant ? Tournant son visage au-delà des nombreux rayonnages de livres, Amy aperçoit une fenêtre et décide de s'en approcher pour jeter un œil au-delà des vitres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche, la jeune femme a un mauvais pressentiment et soudain, voilà qu'une voix masculine se manifeste à son attention. En se montrant attentive, la justicière se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend.

« Bonjour Amy, comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? »

Ignorant ce qu'elle doit répondre, la guerrière en tenue bleue juge préférable de conserver le silence. Maintenant, tout porte à croire qu'elle n'est pas seule mais pourquoi l'être qui s'adresse à son attention ne se montre pas ? Aurait-il peur de quelque chose et si c'est le cas, de quoi ? Titillée par la curiosité, l'amie d'Usagi répond par une autre question.

« Serait-il possible de savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

\- Navré mais je suis très occupé avec mes responsabilités actuelles. Il faut dire aussi que nous vivons dans une époque où les gens sont très désireux de voir leurs rêves se réaliser et comme je suis le seul être capable de donner vie à leurs espérances, tu te doutes bien que je sois débordé.

\- Pourtant, vous avez bien réussit à trouver un peu de temps pour discuter avec moi.

\- C'est vrai mais tu débordes tellement de question que j'ai trouvé sympathique de ma part de me pencher sur ta petite personne. Sinon, j'attends toujours la réponse à ma question. »

Et Mercury n'en fera rien. Certes, elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une importante bibliothèque à sa disposition mais surtout, qui lui appartient mais au plus profond d'elle-même, la guerrière sent que la pièce dans laquelle elle évolue depuis quelques minutes est factice. Si vraiment l'un de ses rêves était en train d'être réalisé, Amy ne serait pas seule car sa plus grande espérance est de pouvoir tout partager avec ses meilleures amies et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ces dernières sont absentes.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mes camarades ?

\- Elles sont dans ce monde si tu veux le savoir mais comme ce songe est le tien, j'ai décidé de les isoler. Néanmoins, et j'ignore comment mais tout porte à croire qu'elles arrivent à se rassembler et maintenant, tes amies viennent de partir à ta recherche. »

Merci les filles, se dit intérieurement Sailor Mercury. Tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire, la justicière à la grande intelligence se demande ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver dans cet endroit. A-t-elle été victime d'un mauvais sort ou alors, a-t-elle prononcé des vœux qui ont été réalisé à son insu ? L'étudiante se doit de découvrir le mystère qui se dissimule derrière tout ça et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'adresse à l'esprit qui lui tient la conversation depuis un certain temps.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a laissé croire que je voulais quitter mon monde ?

\- Tes espérances ma chère Amy.

\- Et comment faire pour retourner dans la réalité ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. »

En communiquant cette réponse, l'entité invisible éclate de rire avant que sa voix se met subitement à s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mercury sent la solitude s'abattre sur ses épaules et la jeune femme se doit de trouver une solution pour retourner dans son monde réel. D'ailleurs, peut-être que l'un des livres se trouvant dans cette bibliothèque renferme la solution à ce grand malheur et aussitôt, voilà que la combattante en tenue bleue se lance dans des recherches. Parcourant les titres, Amy balance les bouquins dans son dos lorsque ces derniers ont le malheur de présenter un sujet qui est à cent lieux de celui dont elle espère mettre la main dessus.

« Pourquoi ? »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la combattante appuie son mur contre l'une des bibliothèques et s'accorde une pause. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle nourrisse un tel rêve en fin de compte ? Cet endroit est tellement grand que trouver la solution semble mission impossible. Si seulement les filles étaient avec elle, tout serait différent et tellement facile.

« Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, où êtes-vous ? »

Tout à coup, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte de la bibliothèque. Se demandant de qui il peut bien s'agit, Amy s'approche du rayonnage le plus proche et se maintient derrière celui-ci en cas si son visiteur devait être un ennemi. Lorsque l'issue commence à pivoter sur ses gonds, la guerrière se montre attentive et dès que ses yeux se posent sur le minois de Mars, un joli sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Mars ! »

Heureuse de retrouver l'une de ses amies, la jeune femme intelligente sort de sa cachette et va à l'encontre de la seconde guerrière. Celle-ci, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Mercury, entre dans la bibliothèque et est aussitôt suivie de Jupiter.


	11. Chapter 11

Marchand de glace.

Cet après-midi, Usagi et Amy se promènent ensemble dans l'une des nombreuses rues de Tokyo tandis que des flocons de neige ne cessent de tomber du ciel. Chaudement habillées, les deux jeunes femmes discutent tranquillement lorsqu'une douce mélodie vient chatouiller les oreilles de la blonde. Reconnaissant cet air entre mille, la fille aux longs cheveux s'immobilise et cherche du regard l'origine de cette musique lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs liés à son enfance. Soudain, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur une camionnette sur laquelle sont dessinées des glaces, les yeux d'Usagi s'agrandissent brutalement et voilà que de la bave s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Des glaces. »

Alors qu'elle s'approche du commerce ambulant, Amy tente de la ramener à la raison.

« Usagi, tu crois que c'est bien sage de manger des glaces en cette saison alors que les fêtes de fin d'année viennent juste de s'achever ? Je suis sûre que tu t'es remplie la panse avec les bûches glacées non ?

\- Et alors, j'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu non ? »

Se foutant complètement d'être victime d'une crise de foie à cause d'une grande consommation de desserts glacés, la jeune femme s'approche toujours de la camionnette lorsque les portes du fond s'ouvrent sur une femme légèrement vêtue. Déjà, cette apparition intrigue beaucoup Amy car il faut être vraiment cinglé pour oser s'habiller de la sorte. Même si l'arrière de la camionnette a la chance d'avoir un radiateur allumer, le vent frais qui souffle dehors devrait la faire regrette de s'être habillée de cette façon mais non, rien ne semble perturber la commerçante. Cette dernière porte simplement un tablier blanc et sous celui-ci, rien. Alors que la jeune femme qui a vu le jour sous la protection de mercure s'approche à son tour du véhicule, Usagi se tient déjà devant la commerçante afin de passer commande.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puis-je vous faire goûter à mes délicieuses glaces ?

\- Et comment ? » répond la gourmande qui ne remarque par l'absence de couvre-chef sur la longue chevelure brune de la gérante.

Alors que la blonde est sur le point de communiquer la liste de ses parfums préférés, Amy ose poser une première question.

« Excusez-moi madame mais vous n'avez pas froid avec le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Non puisque j'aime ce temps. »

Abandonnant Amy pour se concentrer sur Usagi, la commerçante grimace lorsque la voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux courts se fait entendre une nouvelle fois à son attention.

« Et il est normal pour vous de vous promener les nichons à l'air ? » Tout en posant cette question, le visage d'Amy se teinte de rouge au niveau des joues.

Il faut dire qu'il est très rare pour l'étudiante en médecine de soumettre ce genre d'interrogation mais surtout, de prononcer ce genre de mot comme elle vient juste de le faire. De son côté, la commerçante la toise méchamment du regard et à cet instant, Usagi tente d'apaiser la tension qui est en train de naître entre son amie et la propriétaire de la camionnette.

« Excusez ma camarade madame, j'ignore ce qu'il lui prend mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de parler de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave puisqu'elle n'aura pas d'autres occasions de le faire. »

Aussitôt, la femme disparaît comme par magie de sa camionnette et se matérialise à quelques centimètres des deux adolescentes. A ce moment, Usagi s'aperçoit que celle-ci porte des talons noirs à ses pieds et qu'aucun vêtement recouvre ses jambes. Suite à cette apparition, la blonde comprend mieux les suspicieux de son amie et se montre curieuse à son tour.

« Vous n'êtes pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet mon enfant et je suis navrée que vous le découvrez que maintenant. Par contre, comme ma véritable identité est découverte, vous vous doutez bien que je me dois de faire un peu de ménage ? »

A ce moment, la commerçante lève son bras droit vers le ciel et aussitôt, un long sceptre se matérialise dans sa main. Au bout du bâton, un petit cornet de glace vide et cet objet intrigue fortement Usagi et Amy.

« J'ignore si votre gourmandise vous a déjà pénalisé dans votre passé mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en charger. »

Rapidement, le monstre dessine un cercle dans les airs à l'aide du cornet de glace se trouvant au bout de son sceptre et à ce moment, une aura sombre s'élève autour de son corps. Pendant ce temps, Amy est la première à sortir son prisme et est rapidement imitée par son amie aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Usagi, tu es prête ? Souhaite-t-elle s'assurer.

\- Oui. »

Alors que les deux femmes se préparent à une transformation, des centaines de cornet de glace vides se matérialisent autour de la propriétaire de la camionnette. Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, cette dernière envoie son attaque et lorsque Usagi a le malheur d'être touchée au niveau de ses jambes, celle-ci est très loin de se douter du calvaire qu'elle s'apprête à vivre. En effet, tout en baissant son regard sur ses membres inférieurs, la blonde sent le froid s'emparer d'elle. Tremblant sous cette chute brutale de température, la jeune femme se montre horrifiée lorsque ses jambes se recouvrent d'une crème glacée de couleur rose, l'empêchant de bouger par la même occasion.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? »

Essayant de remuer des jambes, Usagi est dans l'incapacité de se libérer et regrette déjà de s'être montrée si gourmande. Tandis qu'elle cherche un moyen de s'échapper de cette entrave, la jeune femme entend son amie prononcer une phrase qu'elle connaît très bien.

« Mercury crystal power, make up ! »

Tandis qu'une lumière immaculée et aveuglante s'échappe de la transformation, le monstre se concentre sur ce spectacle et s'étonne lorsque la jeune femme qui en sort se présente avec une nouvelle tenue.

« Qui es-tu ? » Se montre-t-il curieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Papyrus.

En ce samedi après-midi, Amy et Rei ont décidé de s'offrir un après-midi culturel en se rendant à l'un des nombreux musées de la ville de Tokyo. Sachant très bien que Usagi ne serait pas intéressée par cette sortie, les deux amies ont jugé utile de ne rien lui dire et puis de toute manière, la prêtresse n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses jérémiades à longueur de temps. Alors que le futur médecin s'émerveille devant une momie placée dans un sarcophage ouvert et dont le couvercle présente de nombreux motifs recouverts de feuilles d'or, Rei se promène parmi les nombreuses allées du musée afin de trouver la relique qui saura l'intriguer. Soudain, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'immobilise et prend un air grave. En effet, voilà que ses sens sont en alerte car il lui semble avoir senti une énergie maléfique rôder dans les parages.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Jamais une journée pourra s'écouler tranquillement sans qu'une menace pointe le bout de son nez. Au tout début, se battre au nom de l'amour et de la passion était une activité plutôt séduisante aux yeux de Rei mais maintenant, cette mission s'apparente davantage à de la routine. Que doit-elle faire ? Continuer d'arpenter les allées comme si elle était une simple amoureuse de l'égyptologie ou rejoindre Amy pour la prévenir ? En regardant son amie contempler la momie avec beaucoup de curiosité, la prêtresse ne désire pas lui gâcher cette sortie et opte pour la première option.

Poursuivant son chemin, la jeune femme arrive au bout de l'allée empruntée et sur le mur ocre se situant face à elle repose un papyrus. Celui-ci, entièrement déroulé, arbore plusieurs séries de petits dessins et rapidement, Rei reconnaît qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces symboles. Dommage que le propriétaire des lieux ne soit pas dans les parages car avec ses nombreuses connaissances, la prêtresse aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup sur l'histoire entière de ce morceau de papier ancien. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tourner le dos à l'artefact, une onde d'énergie négative se libère quelque part dans le musée et se propage à toute vitesse dans toute la salle où se trouve les deux jeunes femmes. Aussitôt, Rei se retourne car ses sens lui ont fait comprendre qu'elle se tenait tout près de la source de cette libération.

A ce moment, ses yeux se posent sur le papyrus et là, la voyante s'aperçoit que les dessins qui reposaient sur le papier ne sont plus là. Que s'est-il passé pour que ces derniers disparaissent comme par magie et surtout, quelles conséquences découleront de cette onde négative ? Les réponses ne vont pas tarder à se faire connaître car soudain, le cri d'une femme déchire la tranquillité des lieux. Inquiète pour cette personne, Rei tourne une nouvelle fois sur ses talons et son regard se pose sur Amy et son amie est dans une fâcheuse posture. En effet, la momie qui reposait dans le sarcophage s'est mystérieusement réveillée et tient désormais l'étudiante en médecine en son pouvoir.

Alors que des bandes se sont enroulés autour de Amy, une étrange énergie sombre s'élève de son corps et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme s'écroule sur ses genoux.

« Amy ? S'inquiète Rei.

\- Je crois que cette momie est en train de me pomper toute mon énergie et si elle continue de la sorte, je risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps. »

Suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre mais surtout, à cause de ce qu'elle est en train de voir, Rei n'a pas d'autres choix que de sortir son prisme de l'une des poches de sa veste grise. Lorsque l'objet magique se trouve entre ses mains, la brune regarde autour d'elle pour savoir si la métamorphose peut avoir lieu mais hélas, beaucoup trop de personnes sont présentes. Soudain, des masques représentant des têtes de faucon, de chacal et de chat se matérialisent sur leur visage et peu après, voilà que ces individus se tournent vers Rei et poussent des grognements qui n'indiquent rien de bon. Cette fois, et elle est sûre, la prêtresse peut se transformer.

« Mars crystal power, make up ! »

Après avoir revêtue sa tenue de combat, les possédés par l'onde négative s'empressent de foncer sur la guerrière. Ne voulant pas leur faire du mal, la justicière combattant au nom de la planète Mars cherche une solution lorsqu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Très vite, elle lève l'une de ses mains devant son visage et use de ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser l'un de ses parchemins. Prête, l'amie de Amy envoie le bout de papier dans les airs et ne met pas très longtemps pour le faire brûler à l'aide de son élément : le feu. Alors que le parchemin se consume, la flamme qui le dévore prend une forme surprenante avant que celle-ci ouvre ses ailes. Oui, Sailor Mars vient d'invoquer une technique dont elle s'est servie une seule fois il y a très longtemps de cela et elle espère que cette dernière sera suffisante pour vaincre les possédés.

Fébrilement, la jeune femme en tenue rouge attend de connaître le verdict et au moment où son phoenix de feu touche l'une des menaces, celle-ci voit son masque se réduire en cendre avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient. Contente du résultat, Mars quitte sa position pour se diriger à vive allure vers Amy, toujours aux prises avec la momie. Alors qu'elle évolue habilement entre les nombreuses allées que compte la salle du musée, la guerrière en profite pour donner un ordre à son oiseau incandescent.

« Phoenix, je compte sur moi pour venir à bout de toutes ces personnes en attendant que je puisse délivrer mon amie. »

En guise de réponse, l'oiseau magique libère un cri perçant et fonce à vive allure sur un deuxième possédé. Pendant ce temps, Mars est à deux doigts de rejoindre Amy lorsqu'une voix familière se fait entendre.

« Moon tiara, action ! »

Subitement, un disque lumineux traverse la salle et tranche les liens de la momie afin de libérer la malheureuse captive. Devant ce spectacle, Mars s'arrête et tourne son visage en direction de l'entrée de la grande pièce et remarque la présence de Sailor Moon.


	13. Chapter 13

Millionnaire.

Usagi, Amy, Rei, Minako et Makoto sont agenouillées autour de la table de la chambre appartenant à la prêtresse. Occupées à réviser ensemble, les jeunes femmes le font avec un bruit en guise de fond sonore. Celui-ci, venant du poste de télévision de Rei, repose sur l'un des murs se situant dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Bien sûr, la blonde se montre plutôt distraite, comme à son habitude, puisque ses yeux ne sont plus rivés sur ses cahiers depuis bien longtemps mais traînent plutôt du côté de la boîte à images. Soudain, voilà qu'une émission commence et a pour thème « les millionnaires ».

Alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années raconte son histoire avant que sa vie change du jour au lendemain, Usagi ne tarde pas à soupirer avant de faire part de son avis sur la question.

« Si un jour, on m'annonce que je suis millionnaire, il est clair que je pourrais arrêter les études. »

Suite à cette remarque, Rei en profite pour lui répondre mais continue ses exercices.

« Encore faut-il que tu joues à la tombola et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu claques tout ton argent de poche en gourmandises. »

Bien sûr, cette réalité prononcée a le don d'agacer la blonde qui ne se prive pas pour tourner sa tête en direction de son amie. Là, son visage se crispe à cause d'une grimace et voilà qu'elle réplique à son tour.

« Il est vrai qu'une prêtresse de ta trempe doit me jalouser puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas le droit de participer à ce genre de jeu afin de respecter tes vœux de modestie.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne me plains pas de la vie que je mène car elle me suffit amplement. De plus, tu es la Princesse de la Lune et bientôt, tu ne manqueras de rien donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu envies des hommes dont l'espérance de vie sera plus courte que la nôtre. »

Se préparant à répliquer, voilà que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se met à réfléchir. En effet, pourquoi devrait-elle envier la situation de certains résidents de Tokyo alors que dans un futur lointain, elle sera une magnifique Princesse ? Avec un tel statut, elle sera à la tête d'une certaine richesse financière et en menant une telle vie, elle n'aura plus aucune inquiétude à avoir. Du coup, pas besoin de l'ouvrir et au lieu d'agir de la sorte, l'adolescente se permet de rêver à sa future existence d'altesse. De son côté, Rei retourne à ses études et tourne une page de son livre.

A ce moment, cette dernière se rend compte que le prochain devoir concerne les mathématiques et la prêtresse aux longs cheveux noirs reconnaît bien volontiers que cette matière n'est pas sa préférée. De suite, elle s'adresse à Amy pour savoir si cette dernière est d'accord pour lui donner un petit coup de main quand le besoin se fera sentir.

« Amy ?

\- Oui Rei ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourras m'accorder quelques minutes pour m'aider dans mes maths s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'auras juste qu'à me faire signe pour me prévenir.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Alors que la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes s'achève, Makoto se souvient de quelque chose. Rapidement, ses mains se portent sur son sac à dos qui reposait près d'elle et avant de l'ouvrir, elle lâche quelques mots à l'attention de ses camarades.

« Les filles, j'ai eu le temps de préparer les gâteaux que vous m'avez demandé hier après-midi. »

A l'entente de cette annonce, Usagi délaisse le manga qu'elle était en train de lire et quitte sa position allongée pour retrouver sa place autour de la table. Suite à ce comportement, Rei continue de l'attaquer.

« Attention Makoto, un estomac sur pattes vient de nous rejoindre. Je répète, un estomac sur pattes vient de nous rejoindre, à vous, pshiiiit ! »

Au lieu de bondir sur cette dernière afin de lui donner une bonne correction, Usagi se contente de lui adresser l'une de ses grimaces favorites. Ensuite, la gourmande retrouve son sérieux et attend que la réincarnation de Jupiter dépose son plat de gâteaux au centre de la table. Lorsque les gourmandises reposent à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, la petite amie de Mamoru s'aperçoit que ces derniers dégagent un délicieux parfum qui lui rappelle une fleur qu'elle apprécie beaucoup.

« Des gâteaux à la rose ? S'étonne-t-elle.

\- C'est exact. J'ai voulu innover un peu et je trouvais intéressant de mêler quelques senteurs florales à une pâte sucrée. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

Curieuse par cette nouvelle recette, Minako est la première à tendre le bras afin de se saisir de l'un des gâteaux. Ensuite, la blonde porte la gourmandise jusqu'à sa bouche et croque un premier petit morceau. Autour d'elle, les quatre filles attendent le verdict et celui ne tarde pas à tomber lorsque la protégée d'Artémis se met à sourire.

« Ce sont les gâteaux les plus succulents qui m'a été amené de déguster. Vous pouvez y aller tranquille les filles, ils sont trop bons. »

Désormais, chacune des étudiantes imite leur camarade et Usagi ne met pas très longtemps pour avaler le sien. Lorsqu'elle a terminé de le dévorer, elle s'empresse de faire connaître son avis.

« Bravo Makoto. Je dois avouer qu'au tout début, leur parfum m'intriguait beaucoup mais j'aurais tendance à oublier que la cuisine reste l'un de tes domaines de prédilection. Je devrais arrêter de douter de toi lorsque tu nous fais de belles surprises comme celle-ci. »

Heureuse d'avoir entendu ses paroles, Makoto se contente de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant d'attraper un second petit gâteau. Tout en dégustant ces douceurs qui leur font du bien au moral, les jeunes femmes reprennent leurs études ainsi que la blonde plutôt réticente, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.


End file.
